I Get Off
by Sebastian Mourning
Summary: Kakashi and Yamato inspired story from a song of the same name by Halestorm. Hope you enjoy its an AU story
1. Chapter 1

I Get Off

It all started a week ago when the new neighbor moved in. Having lived here for a couple years I've seen many a people pop in and out of the house next door. I never really cared to make nice with the neighbors, although I can't deny this new neighbor intrigued me. He looked to be the same age as me, maybe a little younger. He was lean, tall but not too tall, chocolate brown hair, quite different than my own pre-mature silver hair.

Looking back out my bedroom window I saw the guy bending over to grab the last few groceries out of his vehicle, his skinny jeans hugging his ass like a second skin. Deciding it was time to stop watching the young lad, I went about my daily routine. Shower, get dressed for work, work, go to the bar and return home. After eating dinner I headed back upstairs to my bedroom. When I turned the light on I naturally turned my head to the window and low and behold I see my neighbor. His light was on, window open like everyday this week. The guy must have just gotten home as well because he was undressing right there in front of the window.

He had an innocent look on his face but by now I know its anything but. This game has been going on since day one. He knows i'm watching therefore he does all his undressing slowly and with precision. Mesmerized by the scene I sit on my bed and watch the cheeky bastard. After about a minute watching him I see him give me a side glance and smirk, he wants me to play. I smirk back and get up and start undressing myself, like I was gonna turn down the challenge and he knew I wouldn't. Thinking on it I haven't even fully met the guy, no name to interaction at all.

By now he is fully naked and the window edge just barley overs his dick. Smiling I keep undressing slowly, oh so slowly. Trying to keep my effects of the situation down I am finally naked as well my dick showing just slightly over the edge of the window. We both stare in unabashed awe of one another before he creaks and turns away walking to the other side of his room bare ass in sight and turns the light off. Soon he sits on his bed and that's that, I have no choice but to do the same now. Our little game is over... for now.

Waking up the next morning I look out the window and see that his car is still there. He must have the day off. I looked into his window and see nothing so once again I go about my routine, setting the shower I take out my phone and hook it up to my blue tooth speaker and throw on a song that I have come to love and hop in the shower. As I shower I sing the lyrics to I Get Off by Halestorm.

Authors note: I have been wanting to make this story for years, I finally have the time and want to do it so here it is. More to come in the next few days. I'm hoping to upload every couple days.


	2. Chapter 2

After a hard day I stop at the bar as usual. Not paying attention to the familiar car I had parked beside. Walking in I see the bartender as per usual and all the other regulars but upon further inspection I see that the bartender is talking to a very familiar figure. Scanning the figure up and down and eyes landing on his ass I knew. Calmly I walk over to the bar and sit in the seat next to him. " Hey. So this is where you hang out after work eh?" the brunet said face slightly pink from the alcohol. " I see you've been keeping tabs on me?" I asked face emotionless. Smirking the brunet out stretched his hand and said "The names Yamato, finally nice to meet you. " Looking at the lads hand I decide I may as well play nice after all our game isn't exactly platonic. "Kakashi,pleasure." I said shaking his hand, a stirring in my lower stomach as he smirked again at the word 'pleasure'.

After an hour at the bar and a couple brews later we decide to leave. Yamato had been quite the riot the whole night as he blabbered on about his big boobed blonde boss, and how she kept trying to hit on him. As we were leaving the bar I could tell that the poor guy was smashed and I wasn't in much better shape so I decided that neither of us should drive and called an uber. Not sure if the lad would be ok by himself I invited him into my house and gave him a glass of water and some bread to sober up. They could take an uber for their cars tomorrow after fully sobering up.

Coming back from the kitchen I found Yamato passed out on the couch, shirt half way up his torso. Taking a second to calm down, I walk over to him and wake him up. "Mmm Kakashi, finally name." he mumbles and rolls over unfortunately on to the floor and wakes up fully. Still taken aback by what he said in his sleep I shake it off when I see that he's looking at my puzzled face along with his flushed face. "Uh he-here drink and eat this" I hand him the water and bread. He looks at me puzzled but doesn't hesitate to take the offerings. After sitting in silence for five minutes Yamato speaks up. " I haven't done or said anything embarrassing, have I ?" Thinking it over I decide to keep it simple and brief. " No. You talked about your boss hitting on you and then you were a bit smashed so I got us an uber home. We can pick up our cars tomorrow. " I reassured. "Ah ok. Well thank you for your help and hospitality but I should get to my place." He said and as he was standing up he wobbled and fell back on the floor easily embarrassed. " I think maybe you should just stay the night. I know you live next door but you can hardly stand." I looked down and said. I offered my hand and he took it and stood shakily. " Well I normally don't offer my bed to someone I just met but I feel I can make an exception this time." I say as I look him in the eye and smirk. He blushed knowing exactly what I was talking about as I led him up to my bedroom.

As the sun rose to the sky I moan in agony and flip over seeing Yamato right there in the bed still completely out. 'I could totally take advantage of this, we are both obviously attracted to each other.' Grin as big as a feral cat I slide under the covers and down toward his crotch. Slowly and gently as not to wake him up I start getting to work on his pants and boxers. 'Mmm he maybe a bit shorter and smaller than me but there is one area he isn't small' Slowly moving my head to his dick I take a tentative lick and hear a groan from the head above. Grinning bigger I get to work licking and sucking relishing in the taste. This is totally out of my character but something about this guy just gets me going. Hearing the moans get louder I work harder. 'Mmmm ahhhh oh Kakashi! Yes!' hearing my name moaned like that I stopped a second and popped my head out of the sheets and see the man below moan in irritation but still asleep. Huh well at least he remembered my name. Feeling the lad was about to cum I sped up my movements and not long after Yamato leaps his torso up and moans the most satisfied moan I have heard anyone let out. As Yamato catches his breath I pop out from the sheets licking my lips and grinning at his panting, surprised and embarrassed face.

"wh-what are you doing?" Yamato asked stuttering. Grinning at him I asked "What does it look like? Don't try and act like you didn't like it after all since you moved in next door, teasing me with your undressing. Not to mention you did call out my name before waking up." Yamato face red as fire. "That doesn't mean you can just blow me while I sleep especially since we just met last night." Yamato glares. I look at him knowing that he's full of shit but I go along with it anyway. "Sorry, would you like me to call you an uber, so that we can pick up our cars from the bar?" I offer. "Thanks but i'll walk to my house and get ready and then walk the bar." He gets up, tucks himself away and leaves the bedroom. Thinking he'll be back I lay on my back and get to work on myself. Man he sure got me fired up because it's not long before I cum and boy was that a load.

Deciding that I don't trust my car being at the bar for longer than needed, I hop in the shower with my music on and go about getting my car. I know i'll see Yamato again soon. Having called an uber because fuck walking I am finally at the bar and I see that his car is already gone. Laughing I get into my car and drive home. I decide to take the day off. Once i'm parked in the driveway I see him coming out of his house, he looks at me and I wink at him. He blushes and huffs before locking his door and getting in his car, driving off to who knows where. Giggling I walk inside my house and decide that i'm in the mood to read my favorite dirty novel. What? I can't help that I have good taste in literature.


End file.
